Dark Shadows
by dickory5
Summary: No estaba en mis planes conocer a alguien que despertara en mí un sentimiento que creí muerto, mucho menos que fuera tan intenso.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, he aquí con un mini-fic de 4 capítulos aproximadamente.

.

.

* * *

**-¿A dónde vas?-**escuché la voz de Dick cuando pasé frente a él.

-**Saldré con Imra-**contesté sin mirarlo.

-**No tienes porque contestarle sabes-**dijo en un susurro Rachel.

Hacía poco más de un a;o que habíamos terminado con una relación de tres años, nos cansamos después de tantas peleas.

**-Star, solo regresa pronto-**dijo Víctor que más que mi amigo, era como un hermano mayor, Star fue el apodo que me dió, Star fue el apodo que me dio cuando le dije que tenia un lunar en forma de estrella cerca del talón.

**-¡No prometo nada!-**dije cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Rachel, Dick, Víctor y yo, vivíamos juntos desde hacía poco más de 4 años, pues nos conocíamos desde hace mucho tiempo la casa era muy amplia y los gastos serían más leves. La idea me agradaba en un principio, pero ahora me parecía un poco incomodo el vivir con mi sobreprotector ex pareja.

Caminé por las calles de Jump City mientras veía como la gente pasaba de un lado a otro apresurándose a hacer sus compras antes que la noche los alcanzara. Mientras me dirigía a la casa de Imra recordaba como Rachel, Víctor, Garfield y yo jugábamos a ser superhéroes. Legué a un barrio bastante decente y enseguida pude distinguir una casa rosa con detalles azules y que a pesar de los colores no era desagradable a la vista toqué la puerta tres veces y escuché unos pasos aproximándose a la puerta.

**-Hola Star-**escuché una voz bastante familiar.

**-Solo Víctor me dice así Garth, ¿Dónde está Imra?**-pregunté asomándome sobre su hombro hacia el interior de la casa.

**-No debe de tardar, pasa iré a encender el carro-**dijo pasando de largo obedeciéndole entré a la casa la cual estaba llena de fotografías de ambos, Imra era una joven muy hermosa, poseía ojos inusualmente rosas y una larga cabellera rubia . Garth no se quedaba atrás, tenía unos ojos zules que parecían ser icebergs y le daban un aire de frialdad, su cabello era naranja. Parecíamos más conocidos que primos.

-**¡Estoy lista!-**gritó Imra bajando las escaleras apresuradamente. Levanté una ceja, por lo general ella era la más cera de las dos pero hoy parecía estar muy entusiasmada.

**-¡Me espantaste!-**le dije con una mano sobre mi pecho, observe las fotos de nuevo, como me hubiera gustado ir a su boda.

**-¿Y tú qué crees que haces?-**la oí preguntar a Garth quién se encontraba afuera.

**-De ninguna manera, iremos solas y nada de peros Garth-**entró apresuradamente a la casa y me tomó de la mano, salimos corriendo por la parte trasera.

**-Tiene que entender que necesitamos tiempo de chicas de vez en cuando-**dijo apagando su celular, yo reí e hice lo mismo.

**-¿No estás emocionada Kori?-**me preguntó casi en un grito de felicidad.

**-Sabes que no conozco muy bien ese tipo de música Im-**le dije sonriendo

**-Pues es todo un artista.-**dijo ella.

**-¿Cómo dices que se llama?-**

**-Jason-**_Jason _un lindo nombre, había escuchado su música un par de veces gracias a Imra, pero no tenía mucho tiempo libre.

-**Y…-**dijo Imra intentando comenzar una plática mientras caminábamos.

**-¿Y…?-**pregunté al ver que no decía nada.

Dudó un poco antes de decir algo**-¿Qué ha pasado-**preguntó casi con temor.

**-Muchas cosas-**le dije mirando hacia otro lado.

**-Me refiero a Dick, ¿Sigue igual de posesivo?-**no le contesté, pues no tenía respuesta para su pregunta, Imra casi no hablaba pero hoy…

**-¿En dónde es?-**pregunté cambiando de tema.

**-¿Ves ese bar?-**dijo apuntando a un lugar bastante grande.

-**Sí-**le dije.

**-Ahí es-**dijo con una sonrisa.

Entramos, era un ambiente bastante tranquilo, pero había mucha gente.

**-¡Mira una mesa!-**casi gritó Imra, era una suerte encontrar una mesa libre habiendo tata gente. A medida que pasaba la noche llegaba más y más gente chicas en su mayoría. Imra se levantó para ir al baño, pero podría jurar que fue para llamarle a garth que habíamos llegado con bien…parejas…._puaj_. No tenía nada mejor que mirar hacia la puerta. Todos miraban el escenario esperando a el dichoso Jason. Alguien abrió la puerta de pronto, tenía un abrigo de cuero con un cuello algo extraño y detalles rojos, sus ojos eran oscuros y su piel clara, su cabello negro y al caminar transmitía la gran confianza que sentía en sí mismo, cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos podría jurar que me sonrojé. Ni siquiera me dí cuenta cuando Imra llegó.

**-¡Jason te está mirando!-**oía su voz a lo lejos, yo no podía dejar de verlo, _¿Ese era Jason?_

Subió al escenario y yo me perdí en el recuerdo de sus ojos.

-**¿Star?-**sentí un leve empujón y salí de mi mini-trance.

-**¿Qué pasa Im?**-pregunté sin verla.

**-No voltees pero Dick esta por haya atrás-**dijo. Me molesté. Esto pasaba últimamente en las noches cuando salía el me seguía y no sabia si alegrarme porque aún le importaba o asustarme porque me acosaba.

-**¿Ya acabó?-** pregunté al ver como Jason salía del escenario.

**-Si**-

**-¿Ya pasaron las tres horas?-**pregunté sorprendida.

**-Kori…Jason se quedó una hora más-**dijo alzando una ceja.

**-¿Quieres decir que son las 12 ya?-**pregunté.

**-Sí, Garth ya viene por nosotras y espero que llegue antes de que Dick se acerque a nosotras—**

**-No, aprovecharé la multitud y saldré sin que me vea-**dije.

**-¿Segura?-**preguntó.

**-Sí no te preocupes, tomaré un taxi-**le dije y antes de que dijera otra cosa, caminé junto al montón de gente que luchaba por salir del lugar.

**-Kori-**escuché que me llamaban.

**-¿Sí?-**pregunte con molestia.

**-Es muy tarde, vámonos ya-**dijo en una orden.

-Ya lo sé, puedo regresar sola Dick-le dije.

**-Si, como aquella vez que casi abusan de tí-**dijo en un tono bastante grosero y burlesco.

**-Te recuerdo que fue tu culpa-**conteste elevando la voz.

**-Silencio**-gritó**-Tú vienes conmigo-**dijo tomándome de la mano.

**-No puedes obligarme-**le dije forcejeando hasta soltarme.

**-Si puedo-**dijo elevando el tono de voz.

**-Si la dama dijo que no, es NO.-**escuché tras de mí y los ojos azules de Dick se centraron sobre alguien.

**-No te metas-**advirtió Dick.

Voltee. Era él, el chico en el cual estuve pensando más de cuatro horas. _Jason_.

**-¿Te está molestando?-**preguntó. Su voz era tan profunda y melodiosa.

**-Algo así-**apenas pude contestar.

**-¿Puedo invitarte a un café?-**dijo lanzándole una mirada a Dick que no supe descifrar.

_A la luna si quieres_**-Claro-**dije y comenzamos a avanzar hacia una motocicleta que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros.

**-¡Kori!-**oí gritar a Dick.

Me puse el casco que Jason me dio, y me abracé fuerte a él, tenía un perfume que me hacía sentir como si estuviera flotando**-¡Adiós!-**grité a Dick y la moto se puso en marcha.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

.

27 Dic 13

.

* * *

Tenía que admitir que estaba muy orgullosa y entusiasmada por lo que acababa de hacer, se sentía sensacional desobedecer a Dick.

**-¿Sucede algo?-**Escuche preguntar a Jason, observé el semáforo frente a nosotros.

**-No, no pasa nada-**respondí torpemente.

**-¿Segura?-**preguntó una vez más no muy convencido, el semáforo se puso en verde y la moto arrancó. No le contesté y no pensaba hacerlo me abracé más a él.

Unas cuantas calles después escuché un sonido que conocía a la perfección -No puede ser-susurré en el oído de Jason sin darme cuenta.

-**¿Qué pasa?-**preguntó

**-¡Oh!, es que ahí está mi restaurante favorito, es todo-** mentí

**-Lo hubieras dicho antes, me encanta probar cosas nuevas-**dijo con un tono de voz que o supe descifrar, lo que me hiso alzar una ceja, cosa que él no notó. Baje de la moto primero, luego bajó él y podía escuchar el sondo de la moto de Dick muy cerca.

**-Hay que entrar rápido, no te la robarán-**dije a Jason jalándolo del brazo a lo que el solo sonrió.

**-Tranquila, solo dejo mi casco, deberías hacer lo mismo-**dijo apuntando a mi cabeza en donde aún estaba el casco.

**-Que torpe-**murmuré, me lo quite rápidamente. -¿Ya podemos ir?-pregunté ansiosa.

**-Realmente tienes hambre, ¿no?-**me preguntó burlándose de mí.

-**Si, no he comido aún-**mentí.

**-Bien, entremos-** accedió.

El lugar era muy bonito, había varias mesas vacías y supongo que tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que eran pasadas de la media noche. Caminamos hacia una mesa apartada de las demás y en el camino más de una de las chicas que se encontraban ahí contorsionaron su cuello para poder admirar mejor a Jason. Lo miré, el no se había dado cuenta de sus acosadoras digo, admiradoras. Nos sentamos y a los segundos llegó una mesera con nosotros.

**-Buenas noches, me llamo Bárbara, tengo veintidós años y soy soltera, ¿Qué van a pedir?-**preguntó con una gran sonrisa…que ofrecida. Es decir, ¿a nosotros que nos interesa que sea soltera y tenga veintidós? Era obvio que se le estaba insinuando a Jason.

**-¿Tu qué vas a pedir?-**me preguntó Jason con cortesía.

-**Otra mesera-**susurré **-Quiero un café y unos hot cakes con mucha mermelada de fresa-**pedí.

-**Yo quiero lo mismo-**dijo Jason.

**-Enseguida vuelvo-**dijo con esa gran sonrisa que obviamente estaba dirigida a Jason.

**-No me gusta cómo te mira-**le dije sin rodeos a lo que el solo se río.

**-Ya me acostumbre-**dijo él.

-**Cuéntame de ti-**le dije.

**-No hay mucho que contar, mi carrera como músico empezó como un pasatiempo, cuando comencé no quería cantar, tenía pánico…pero me apasiona escribir y cuando no encontré a nadie que cantara mi música como yo quería…bueno ya sabes, "Si quieres hacer algo bien, hazlo tu mismo" así que me convertí en cantante. Mi meta es viajar por cada país del mundo para conocer sus historias, pero para eso necesito dinero, y por eso es que la música pasó de ser un pasatiempo, a un trabajo regular.-**

Sonreí. Agradecí al cielo por que nadie pudo cantar sus canciones como él quería, si lo hubiera encontrado me hubieran privado del canto más hermoso que he escuchado.

**-Dos hot cakes-**escuché antes de sobresaltarme por el plato que dejaron caer frente a mí.-y un café-dijo dejándolo casi con delicadeza sobre la mesa. **-Y lo mismo para usted-**dijo dejándole las cosas a Jason junto con un papel. **-Provecho-**dijo guiñando un ojo.

**-¿Qué es?-**pregunté en cuanto la mujer de veintidós años se fue. Extendió el papelito hacia mí, era un número de teléfono.

**-Tíralo-**le ordené, pero al instante me ruboricé ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? No tengo derecho a decirle esas cosas, menos a tenerles celos a todas las mujeres que se le acerquen.

**-¿Cómo?-**preguntó como si no hubiera escuchado, estaba burlándose de mí una vez más. Lo miré a los ojos y me ruboricé aún más. Mucho más. Empecé a comer. El hiso lo mismo. No podía dejar de observar la ventana me daba escalofríos el solo pensar que Dick se podría aparecer por ahí en cualquier momento como siempre.

**-Ya que terminemos-**dijo y voltee a verlo y un trueno anuncio una finísima lluvia** -¿A qué hotel te gustaría que fuéramos?-**preguntó.

Parpadee una, dos veces sin comprender.

**-¿Eh?-**pregunté desconcertada.

**-No creo que quieras que tengamos sexo en tu casa…¿O si?-**preguntó confundido ahora él. dejé el tenedor sobre mi plato y me levanté dispuesta a salir del lugar.

* * *

_Ann M. Redfield :Actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda, muchas gracias por comentar._

_Nathalie Grayson: Muchas gracias, lo haré._

_Rain Durden: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste mi trabajo ¡yo también soy fan de los triángulos amorosos!_

_Paola: Gracias eso hago._

_Chicadelasseries: jaja supongo que si es raro._

_AntiHer0: Lo más pronto que pueda, y em…supongo que un poquito de todas, es que esos hombres tienen tantas cosas que me encantan jaja._

Y muchas gracias a Tí que estas leyendo.


End file.
